Expansion character
NOTICE: Please do not add large amounts of links at once. Add a link, make a good page for the character, and then repeat. Thank you. ''Expansion Characters'', also known simply as '''Expansions, Extra Characters or Extras, are downloadable characters feature in Super Smash Flash 2. There is a strict any and all policy on who can be expansions. If anyone wishes to make his own Expansion character, whether it is a cartoon character, a favorite video game character, or just for fun, do not go to the Expansion Forums. http://ssf2expansion.yforum.biz/forum.htm This page will be used to keep track of all the cartoon characters. If a character has a page but is not mentioned here, please do not add it. Expansion Characters' List NOTE: Not all the Expansions Characters are 100% confirmed or finished, just a few of them are complete but need confirmation. Dear Cleod9, keep all of those characters and universes listed. Here is a long list of them: *: Most likely unlockable Mario Universe *Dr. Mario* *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi* *Paper Peach *Paper Bowser *Bowser Jr.* *Daisy* *Birdo *Boshi* *Metal Bowser* *Baby Mario* *Baby Luigi* *Baby Peach* *Baby Daisy* *Baby Bowser* *Toad *Rosalina *Mario Skywalker* *Mario (Donkey Kong Jr.)* *Luigi (Mario Strikers Charged Football)* *Super Mario 64* *Super Mario Cartoons Universe *Fred Flintstone *Scooby-Doo *Gumby *Tom* *Jerry *Speed Racer* *Captain Planet *Rocket J. Squirrel *Bullwinkle J. Moose *Underdog *Yogi Bear *Popeye* *Bluto* *Fat Albert *Felix the Cat* *Woody Woodpecker *Beavis* *Butt-head *Yakko Warner* *Wakko Warner* *Dot Warner* Wario Universe *Waluigi The Legend Of Zelda Universe *Young Link *Toon Link* *Ganondorf* Star Fox Universe *Krystal *Wolf O' Donnell* EarthBound Universe *Lucas *Claus* *Ninten Kirby Universe *King Dedede *Chef Kawasaki *Mr. Bright & Shine* *Mike Kirby* *Nightmare (Kirby)* *NHL Kirby* Pokémon Universe *Pichu *Lucario* *Pokemon Trainer *Drangonite* Indiana Jones Universe *Indiana Jones Metroid Universe *Dark Samus* Sonic Universe *Silver the Hedgehog *Amy Rose* *Blaze the Cat* *Metal Sonic* *Sonia *Manic The Incredibles Universe *Mr. Incredible *Frozone* Chicken Little Universe *Chicken Little Crash Universe *Crash Bandicoot Pac-man Universe *Pac-man *Ms. Pac-man* *Blinky Nicktoons Universe *Stimpy *Ren* *Rocko *Timmy Turner* *Jimmy Neutron* *[Wakeman (XJ-9)*] *Mr. Blik* *Daggett Beaver *El Tigre *Arnold *Invader Zim Danny Phantom Universe *Danny Phantom Bolt Universe *Bolt* The Simpsons Universe *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson* *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson* *Bartman* *Evil Homer* Family Guy Universe *Peter Griffin *Stewie Griffin* *Big Chicken* Tiny Toon Adventures Universe *Buster Bunny Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe *Leonardo *Michelangelo *Raphael* *Donatello* Rayman Universe *Rayman *Rabbid* SpongeBob SquarePants Universe *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy* *Mr. Krabs* Shrek Universe *Shrek *Donkey *Puss in Boots* Star Wars Universe *Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker* Looney Tunes Universe *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Taz* *Marvin the Martian* Disney Universe *Mickey Mouse Transformers Universe *Optimus Prime *Megatron* DC Comics Universe *Superman *Batman *The Joker* *Robin* *The Flash* *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern Marvel Comics Universe *Spider-Man *Wolverine *Iron Man *The Incredible Hulk *Captain America *Daredevil *The Thing *Ghost Rider* *Human Torch *Venom* *Cyclops* *Doctor Doom Custom Characters *Smiley* *The Internet *Black Fire Kirby* *Sword Pikachu* *Fudder Nutter* *The Internet 2000xx *James the Hedgehog *Symbiote Homer* LEGO Universe *LEGO SpongeBob SquarePants* *LEGO Darth Vader *LEGO Batman *LEGO Spider-Man *LEGO Indiana Jones *LEGO Patrick Star* *LEGO Luke Skywalker* *LEGO Robin* Kool-aid Universe *Kool-aid Man* R.O.B. Universe *R.O.B.* Cartoon Network Universe *Bloo* *Lazlo *Blossom *Bubbles* *Buttercup *Dexter* *Eddy* *DJ(TDI)* *Johnny Bravo *Courage *Ben 10* Fire Emblem Universe *Marth* Pikmin Universe *Captain Olimar De Blob Universe *De Blob Cheetos Universe *Chester Cheetah Trix Universe *Trix Rabbit WWE Universe *Batista *Rey Mysterio *John Cena TWF Universe *Senator Skull* *The Big Time *Hometown Huck* *Vini Vidi Victory *Wasabi *Evil Ira* James Bond Universe *James Bond Confirmed characters These characters have been featured on the SSF2 Dojo: *Sephiroth* *Ike *NES Mario *Roy* External Links *What is an expansion character? *McLeodGaming.com Category:Expansion characters